Convertido en perro
by Jen.Ackles
Summary: Sasuke tentó a la suerte, y ahora por un hechizo, esta en Konoha, con “su dueña” y convertido en un... perro? Y todo por arte de magia ¿Qué consecuencias traerá? Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

**DEBE SER UN SUEÑO… ¿NO?**

Se veía caminando a un grupo de tres chicos y una chica, estaban bastante alejados de Konoha, ¿Pero quien pensaba en donde estaba Konoha? Solo cierto pelinegro de ojos del mismo color, pero no lo demostraba…

Caminaban en silencio, así le gustaba a el, odiaba que le hablaran cuando pensaba en sus cosas, que jamás diría, pero que estaban en su mente presente… Hasta que una chica, integrante del equipo corrió el riego de abrir la boca…

- Sasuke-kun… - esta recibió una mirada de odio del Uchiha – Eh… - temerosa - es solo – señala al frente – que mira aquella anciana… Se acerca a nosotros…

Sasuke miró al frente, y vio a una anciana venir muy directamente hacía ellos…

- Joven… - dijo la anciana, dirigiéndose a Sasuke, la anciana miró directamente a los ojos de Sasuke – Ahí un amor que le esta esperando, ¿Por qué no va? Ella te esta esperando…

- Quítate de en medio, no tengo tiempo que perder… - decía comenzando a caminar, pero la anciana se puso en medio

- ¿La echas de menos? Ves. Ella te esta esperando… - decía aún mirándole a los ojos

- No se de que me estás hablando, así que porque no te quitas de en medio, nadie te ha pedido nada… - decía comenzando a caminar

- Lo veo en tus ojos los echas de menos, a el, tu hogar t sobretodo a ella… No lo puedes negar…

- Yo no echo de menos a nadie. Y no se de que me hablas…

- Si que lo sabes…

- ¡Cállate! – gritó a la anciana

- Muy bien, lo decidiste así, Uchiha Sasuke… - Sasuke se paró al oír su nombre, salir de la boca de aquella anciana

Sasuke contemplaba a la anciana, decía cosas extrañas, era un lenguaje desconocido… Pero, lo que más le intrigaba era porque sabía su nombre. Cuando la anciana paró de decir todas aquellas cosas, miró a los ojos al joven Uchiha…

- Sasuke Uchiha, lo decidiste así - sonríe - mi magia negra nunca falla, nos vemos - antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, la anciana había desaparecido sin dejar rastro…

- Sasuke… - decía un chico de su grupo

- Cállate Suigetsu. Continuemos – comenzó a caminar ignorando a sus compañeros

Era de noche, y todo el equipo dormía, menos cierto pelinegro, estaba despierto, mirando al cielo, pensando en esa anciana, ¿Por qué? Pues no lo sabía… Pero al final el sueño le venció y acabó entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo…

Los rayos del sol, lo despertaban, abrió lentamente sus ojos, y vio algo muy reconocido para el, se parecía a… ¿A Konoha? Se levanto rápidamente, pero no se sabe porque razón cayó al suelo, así que miró el motivo de su caída, tenía cuatro patas, pelo negro con reflejos azulados, no podía hablar y no podía ponerse de pie porque no sabía como caminar… El era… ¿Un perro? ¿El era un perro? No se lo podía acabar de creer…

Cuando al fin pudo ponerse de pie, intento caminar, pero, se hacía un lío con sus propias patas y caía otra vez al suelo, y maldecía todo lo que le estaba pasando… Estaba tan concentrado en su pelea por caminar que no se dio cuenta de algo…

- Uff… Odio cuando Tsunade-sama, me manda llevar tantos libros, como pesan… - decía una pelirosa, dueña de un buen cuerpo, con ojos jade y tez blanca, en efecto, ella era Sakura Haruno

Sasuke se quedó mirando a aquella chica, que anteriormente, había sido su compañera de equipo… Sasuke estaba tan ocupado mirándola, y Sakura tan cabreada por tener que llevar libros que pesaban mucho, y por orden del destino, Sakura se tropezó con el lindo perrito; Sasuke, que había en el suelo mirándola como nunca. Sakura cayó y Sasuke se fue rodando por el suelo, a causa del golpe…

- Mierda, los libros de Tsunade-sama… me mata, si me mata… me dijo que tuviera cuid… - se da cuenta de una cosa - ¿Con que me tropezado?

Busca con su vista y ve un lindo perro en el suelo, se acerca a el rápidamente y mira haber si se encuentra bien…

- Perrito… perrito… - movía lentamente al perro que estaba con los ojos cerrados maldiciendo todo lo que existía en el mundo - ¿Estás bien? ¡No abre los ojos! ¿Y si lo he matado? Abre los ojos, perrito…

Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura muy cerca suyo, con cara de preocupación, eso, no sabía porque, le hizo sentir bien de alguna manera, el que se preocupara por ella…

- ¡Ahhhhh! Esta vivo… No lo he matado, que alivio, se ve tan débil… - Sasuke al oír la palabra débil se cabreo esa palabra se la decía muy a menudo a ella… Sakura cogió al perrito y lo miró fijamente… - ¿Tienes dueño? ¡Ui! Pero que tonta, los perros no hablan… no tienes collar… ¿Estás abandonado? Pobrecito… - Sakura estaba pensando en algo mientras veía al perrito cogido entre sus manos – Ya se… ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

Sakura no dejó que Sasuke hiciera algo, lo puso entre sus brazos, y como pudo cogió los libros, y se fue al despacho de la hokage.

TOC-TOC

- Adelante – se oyó la voz de una mujer, dentro del despacho

- Tsuande-sama… Aquí le traigo los libros que me ha pedido

- Esta bien, déjalos aquí encima… - se fija en el perrito que lleva entre sus manos – Sakura, ¿Y ese perro? ¿Dónde los has encontrado?

- Aa ¿El perrito? ¿A que es mono? Estaba abandonado y me lo voy a quedar… - decía con una sonrisa mirando al perro

- Aaaa… Que raro es este perro… - Sakura la miró con cara de no comprender ni una palabra de lo que había dicho - Tiene reflejos azulados, nunca había visto un perro así…

- Ahora que lo dice… - levanta a Sasuke, quedando cara contra cara. Si no fuera por el pelaje de Sasuke se le vería un pequeño sonrojo – Tiene razón tiene reflejos azules y esta un poco sucio y es macho

- _¿Cómo que estoy sucio? Soy un perro, ¿Con eso no tienes bastante? Me he caído varias veces y el suelo esta sucio... Esto debe ser un sueño... _- pensaba Sasuke mientras era observado por Sakura

- Sakura… Vete a casa, de momento no te necesito en el hospital, ya que no ahí mucho trabajo, pero si te necesito vendrás, ¿Entendido?

- Si. Me retiro – y se fue del despacho

Sakura caminaba con Sasuke en sus brazos…

- Te tengo que poner un nombre… ¿Cómo podría ponerte? – comenzó a pensar – Ya se, este seguro que te gusta… Pulgui – decía con una sonrisa

- _¡¡Por dios!! Que nombre más horroroso... ¿Y para eso has pensado tanto? No podía haber sido Dock o alago así, prefiero ese nombre antes que Pulgui... _- maldecía el Uchiha

Sakura comenzó a caminar estaba tan contenta con el nombre de su nueva mascota, que iba con una sonrisa en la cara… Decidió entrar en una tienda para perros, y compró un collar, una correa, pienso y una pelotita pequeña para que jugase el pequeño perro…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**¿Os gustó? Todo depende de vosotros si continúo o no**_

_**Si les gusto, dejar reviews, quiero saber vuestra opinión :DD **_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Sakura había llegado a su casa, vivía sola, subió a su habitación y dejó allí al pequeño perro…

- Pulgui – decía con una sonrisa - ¿No estás contento con tu nuevo nombre?

_- Pues claro que no… Es un nombre feo…_

Sakura puso a "Pulgui" en su cama y este se quedo viendo la foto del antiguo equipo 7, estaba enmarcado, en la mesita de noche de Sakura…

- ¿Qué miras, Pulgui? – Sakura dirige su vista a lo que miraba Pulgui – La foto del equipo 7… Mira… - Sasuke se acercó donde se sentó Sakura – Este es Naruto, este es Kakashi-sensei, esta soy yo y este… - hace una pausa – este es Sasuke-kun…

- _¿Aún sufre?_

- Bueno vamos a cenar y luego nos bañaremos ¿esta bien? – decía con una sonrisa, mientras cogía a Sasuke y bajaba a la cocina

_- ¡¡No!! A bañarse no, que soy Sasuke, ¿Por qué te no te das cuenta? No me pienso bañar... ¡Joder! Me cago en quien me convirtió en perro..._

Sasuke no comía nada porque el pienso no era, que digamos, su plato favorito, y se quedó mirando la comida con gesto de rechazo…

- ¿No te gusta? – se queda pensando – Bueno, te puedo dar esto si quieres…

Sakura cogió un trozo de carne y se la dio a Sasuke y le sirvió un platito de agua…

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Sakura cogió a Sasuke, y lo metió en el baño, mientras abría el grifo para que la bañera se llenara… Sasuke tragó saliva cuando vio a Sakura en ropa interior… Debía admitirlo, Sakura había cambiado mucho, ya no era la misma que antes, Sasuke movió la cabeza de un lado al otro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba…

Vio como Sakura se quitaba las únicas prendas que le quedaban puestas… Sasuke desvió la mirada al suelo e intentó pensar en otra cosa… Sakura cogió a Sasuke en brazos y este cerró los ojos, sintió el agua en su cuerpo, abrió lentamente los ojos y ahí estaba Sakura enfrente de el, con los ojos cerrados, con cara de relajada y sujetando a Sasuke para que no se hundiera…

Sakura abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco y se veía parte de sus pechos, Sasuke cerró los ojos y Sakura le pareció raro…

- ¿Pulgui? ¿Qué tienes vergüenza? – Sasuke aún no habría los ojos – Que raro… ¿de verás eres un perro?

- _Claro que no, soy Sa-su-ke, ¿Es que no me oyes? Lo que quiero es irme de aquí e ir con mi equipo a... Un momento... ¿Qué habrá pasado con mi equipo? ¿Cómo llegué a esta situación?_ – Sasuke aún no habría los ojos

- Pulgui, abre los ojos… - Sasuke abrió los ojos pero desvió la cabeza para un lado – Parece como si no fueras un perro, no eres como los demás perros…

- _Muy bien, sigue pensando, tienes que adivinar que soy Sasuke... Piensa Sakura por favor..._

- Pero que tonterías digo, como no vas a ser un perro, lo que pasa que nunca te has bañado con una persona y tienes vergüenza, que tonta soy…

_- Ya lo creo que eres tonta... _

Sakura salió de la ducha y Sasuke cerró los ojos, esta se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y luego sacó a Sasuke y lo secó… Luego ella se secó y peinó y se fue a dormir, cogió a Sasuke y lo puso en sus brazos…

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó y bajó con Sasuke a desayunar. Luego Sakura arregló a Sasuke, y salieron a la calle, Sasuke iba andando al lado de Sakura como podía… el había pensado en escaparse, pero… ¿A dónde iría? Y a parte, estaba muy bien con la pelirosa…

- Mira Pulgui, Naruto… Ven que te lo presentó… - Naruto vio a Sakura

- ¡¡Sakura-chan!! – gritaba un rubio que estaba muy lejos de Sakura

Sakura se acercó a el, y este pudo ver al perro que acompañaba a Sakura…

- Sakura-chan, este pulgoso te esta siguiendo… - decía señalando al perro

- No, Naruto. Es mío, me lo encontré abandonado y me lo quedé, me dio pena…

- Pero, si tu dijiste que no querías mascotas en tu casa…

- Es verdad. Pero no se, vi a este perro y no se porque tuve la necesidad de ayudarlo… Además en muy guapo, con este pelaje que tiene reflejos azulados… - decía observando al perro que tenía a su lado

- ¡¡Como el pelo de Sasuke!!

_- Muy bien, Naruto. Ahora Sakura solo tienes que pensar que un perro no puede tener este pelo, venga haz un esfuerzo... _

Sasuke miró a Sakura, esta estaba mirando al perrito, pensando en algo desde que Naruto dijo eso de Sasuke. Sasuke se preocupó ¿Tanto le afectó cuando el se fue? Naruto se dio cuenta de que metió la pata y decidió abrir la boca…

- Sakura-chan, ¿Y como se llama? – Sakura volvió en si

- Pulgui – dijo sonriendo, Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mirando a Sakura

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja pobre perro jajajaajaja – Naruto reía a carcajeándose del nombre de Sakura, y no se dio cuenta que esta la miraba asesinamente

- Naruto… - decía con una venita en la frente

- Si, dime… - decía secándose una lagrimilla que le salía del ojo, mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa

- ¡¡Apártate de mi vista!!

Después de esto le dio un golpe con toda su rabia, que Naruto salió volando por los aires, y dejó a Sasuke perplejo… Sakura se volteo a ver al perrito que la miraba con miedo…

- Vamos Pulgui, aún queda mucho por visitar… - y comenzó a caminar seguido por Sasuke

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**¿LeS GusTo? Spero q si **_

_**Dejan reviews :DD **_

**Cuid****ense**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura y Sasuke iban caminando, tranquilamente, hasta que pasaron por delante de la floristería en donde trabajaba Ino…

**CAPITULO 3**

Sakura y Sasuke iban caminando, tranquilamente, hasta que pasaron por delante de la floristería en donde trabajaba Ino…

- Mira, Pulgui, la floristería donde trabaja Ino, ¿Quieres conocerla?

- _No_ – Sakura coge a Sasuke, y se dirigen a la floristería – _No se para que me preguntas, si vas hacer lo que quieras..._

Sakura entró en la floristería, y vio a Ino, concentrada en dios sabe que… Hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y comenzó ha hablar con ella…

- ¡Uy! ¿Y este perro?

- Me lo encontré… estaba abandonado… me dio pena y me lo quedé…

- Vaya pelaje, nunca lo había visto…

- Naruto antes ha dicho que era como el de Sasuke… Y yo creo que el – señalando al perrito – se parece mucho a Sasuke…

- Sakura… - la mira con lástima - ¿Aún le quieres?

- ¿Eh? Claro que no, no, o sea es que no, yo le quiero pero como amigo… En serio, ya no me gusta…

- Pero es demasiado raro… eres la única que no tiene novio… Bueno si descontamos a Hinata… Pero Naruto quiere a Hinata, así que ya pronto serán parejas…

- ¿Y que? ¿Es que tengo que tener novio? Aparte yo no le gusto a nadie… ¿Así que, que más da? Y estoy bien así… Todas tenéis novios y me alegro por vosotras, a mi dejarme en paz… ¡No te he pedido consejo, ni nada!

Dicho y hecho, Sakura salió de la floristería, muy enfadada, ¿Por qué se tenían que meter en su vida? ¿Les había dado permiso o que? Sasuke solo la miraba un poco desconcertado ¿No había tenido novio desde que el se fue? Pero no sería por que le estuviera esperando ¿O si?

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke, que le enseñaría un sitio donde fue una gran tristeza para ella…

- Mira, Pulgui, ahí es…

Sakura señaló una banca, que estaba en la salida de Konoha. Sasuke la reconoció en seguida, fue la banca donde la dejó inconciente. Sakura se sentó y le comenzó a explicar a Sasuke, todo lo que pasó aquella noche y lo mal que se sintió ella, eso en parte hizo hacer sentir culpable al Uchiha.

- Pero… ¿Sabes que? Cuando Sasuke-kun se fue… Yo me hice más fuerte, pero, también estaba triste, pero no lo demostré. Y Naruto y yo siempre le hemos esperado… Yo todavía le estoy esperando, aún tengo fe de que venga por esa entrada, y pida perdón y que quiere recuperar lo que dejó aquí. Que ilusa soy, ¿Verdad?

Sasuke la miraba, no sabía que pensar, se había quedado sin palabras… Sakura solo miraba al suelo, y lo que más le extraño fue que no lloró…En ningún momento, no demostró que le dolía que él no estuviera con ella, en ese momento, le dolía, pero no lloró…

- Que bonito… - Sakura y Sasuke se giraron de golpe y vieron a Sai, sonriendo con una de sus sonrisas

- Ah… Hola Sai…

- ¿Le estás hablando al perro? Necesitas más estar con gente…

- Si, le estoy hablando al perro, el al menos me escucha o algo por el estilo… Pero me da igual…

- ¿Por qué no sales? Mira, sal conmigo, esta noche, a las 21:00 te paso a buscar…

- No me apetece salir…

_- Eso, Sakura, dile que no a esta copia barata, no te acerques más a ella... ¿Qué no ves lo que te dicho? ¿Por qué te sientas a su lado? Y encima demasiado cerca... _– Sasuke Uchiha no estaba celoso, solo le preocupaba su antigua compañera, pero no estaba celoso o eso cree él…

Sai cogió el rostro de Sakura y se fue acercando más, Sakura estaba paralizada… No sabía que hacer, solo veía como Sai se acercaba a ella cada vez más y más, nada le detenía, pero…

Grrrrrrrr Grrrrrrrr

Sasuke comenzó a gruñir y a ladrar, saltó a la cara de Sai, interrumpiendo el beso, Sakura lo agradeció interiormente que lo interrumpiera pero Sai no.

- Maldito chucho… Te vas a enterar…

Sai se acercó al perro para pegarle una patada pero Sakura se puso en medio, no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a su mascota…

- Sakura, quita de en medio, ese perro nos ha molestado, nos íbamos a besar, porque tu no mostrabas resistencia, eso quiere decir que me querías besar ¿O no? – se acercó quedando a poca distancia de Sakura

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Gracias por los reviewss :):):)**

**Espero que os haya gustado **

**Nos vemos :DD**

**Dejar reviewsss :)**

_**Cuid**__**ense**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

_- Sakura, quita de en medio, ese perro nos ha molestado, nos íbamos a besar, porque tu no mostrabas resistencia, eso quiere decir que me querías besar ¿O no? – se acercó quedando a poca distancia de Sakura_

Sakura a los minutos de ver que Sai estaba a centímetros de su boca reaccionó y lo empujó bruscamente…

- No vuelvas ha hacer eso, nunca…

Sakura cogió a Sasuke y se fue de allí, dejando a Sai un poco confundido… Sakura llegó a su casa, dejó a Sasuke en la planta baja y ella subió a su cuarto…

_- ¿Pero donde va? ¡Eh! Un momento... Me ha dejado en la planta baja, ahora como subo yo... Los perros suben las escaleras, yo también puedo..._

Sasuke estuvo bastante rato intentando subir las escaleras… Cuando había subido la mitad de las escaleras, hizo una pausa para descansar… Cuando hubo descansado lo suficiente, comenzó otra vez a subir las escaleras… Cuando llegó arriba vio que la puerta de Sakura estaba entreabierta…

Sasuke entró a la habitación, y vio a Sakura sentada en su cama, escribiendo en un diario algo… Sakura cuando vio al pequeño perro, guardó el diario en el cajón del escritorio…

- ¿Tienes hambre, Pulgui? – Sakura miró la hora – Son las 15:00, vamos a comer y luego iremos a dar una vuelta, que tengo que ir a comprar una cosa…

Sakura y Sasuke bajaron a comer, comían viendo la televisión, bueno Sakura miraba una serie que le gustaba mucho, en cuánto a Sasuke, miraba la televisión pero no sabía de que iba, así que decidió irse a dar una vuelta por la planta baja…

* * *

- ¡¡Pulgui!!

Sasuke escuchó a Sakura que le llamaba por su nuevo nombre, y fue a ver que quería, cuando la vio estaba en el recibidor con su correa…

- Ven, Pulgui, mira lo que te comprado…

Sakura le puso un collar alrededor de Sasuke, que era azul con manchas negras, y ponía Pulgui. Sakura colocó la correa y comenzaron a dar un paseo…

Sasuke estaba cansado, lo que quería el, era estar en casa de Sakura, tumbado, intentando dormir, pero no, Sakura tenía que comprar algo…

- Pulgui, voy a entrar aquí, quédate aquí…

Sakura ató con la correa, a Sasuke, en una farola, para que no escapara. Sakura entró y Sasuke se quedó atado al lado de la farola, hasta que sintió una voz que le sonaba…

- Hinata-chan… ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás demasiado roja…

- No te preocupes, Naruto-kun… Estoy bien…

Sasuke se giró y vio a Naruto hablando con Hinata, y como de costumbre, el no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica, todos lo sabían menos el…

- Mira, Hinata-chan, ¿este no es el perro de Sakura? Si aquí esta el perro, ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

- Alo mejor esta comprando algo o no se…

- No se…

Naruto se agachó mirando más de cerca al perro y lo comenzó a tocar de una manera muy bruta…

- _Dobe... para de tocarme de esa manera, me hace daño, será... normal que todos los perros le muerdan, si cada vez que toca a algún perro le hace daño... Luego se queja de que tiene mala suerte..._

- Este perro si que es aburrido…

- ¿Por qué, Naruto-kun?

- Porque no hace nada…

- Esta esperando a Sakura-chan… Por eso no te hace caso…

- Hinata-chan… Tengo una duda – Hinata puso suma atención a la duda que tenía el rubio - ¿Los perros se pueden enamorar de las personas?

Hinata se quedó pensando un poco a la pregunta de Naruto, mientras este solo esperaba la respuesta de Hinata…

- Yo creo que… - Hinata comenzó ha hablar, y tanto como Naruto y Sasuke, escuchaban lo que decía la chica – Yo creo que si, si se pueden enamorar ¿O no? Por que ellos también tienen sentimientos, y lo que tienen más cerca son sus dueños, yo creo que si se pueden enamorar… - Naruto se quedó pensando – Pero, Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque alo mejor este perro… - señalando a Sasuke – Se a enamorado de Sakura-chan, es que no hace nada, solo esta sentado esperando a Sakura-chan – se gira al perro con cara de malicia – Este perro se ha enamorado de Sakura-chan…

Si no fuera por el pelaje de Sasuke, se vería cierto rubor en el lindo perrito… Naruto se estaba riendo del perro, y diciendo cosas como "Tu no le gustas" o "A ella creo que le gusta otro" Hinata lo miraba sorprendida, ¿Se estaba burlando de un perro? Eso ni los niños pequeños lo hacían…

De repente, Naruto estaba en el suelo quejándose de dolor…

- ¡Au! Eso duele… - decía con voz de adolorido

- Eso te pasa, por burlarte de Pulgui…

- ¿Pulgui? – preguntó inocente Hinata

- Si, Hinata-chan, jajajajaja ¿A que es gracioso? – decía Naruto tentando a la suerte de ser golpeado por Sakura

- ¡Que mono! Me gusta ese nombre… - Hinata se acercó a Sakura y comenzó a tocar al perro con suavidad – El nombre de Pulgui, le pega mucho, que mono…

- ¿Hinata-can, tu también? ¿Qué soy a la única persona que el nombre de Pulgui le hace risa? Es que este nombre es ridículo ¿Pulgui? Pobre perro… En que mundo le ha tocado vivir… - decía Naruto compadeciéndose del perro

- Naruto, ¿Dices algo? – Se escuchó la voz enfadada de Sakura

- No, tranquila, Sakura-chan, no, jejeje – rió nervioso Naruto

- Bueno, ya nos veremos, Hinata, Naruto… - Sakura se dio la vuelta

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Sakura-chan? – decía Hinata tímidamente

- Ir mejor vosotros dos, yo tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos. Adiós – _Venga, Naruto, te lo he dejado muy bien, dile lo que sientes..._

Sakura se fue dejando solos a Naruto y Hinata, que esta última estaba un poco ruborizada, solamente por el hecho de que Naruto estuviera su lado

* * *

Sakura se había sentado en un banco del parque, con Sasuke encima suyo, ella estaba muy cansada, decidió cerrar los ojos para relajarse… Pero…

- Perdone, muchachita…

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio a una anciana, dirigiéndose a ella. Sasuke miró y vio a la anciana que le había convertido en perro, Sasuke se acercó a ella y comenzó a gruñir… La anciana le miró y sonrió…

- Pulgui, no le gruña, no seas malo…

- No importa… Puedo pedirle un favor… - Sakura la miró – Es que ve aquella pamela que esta encima de aquel árbol en frente de nosotras – Sakura asintió – Me lo podría coger, es que es un regalo…

- Claro, ahora vengo, espere aquí. Pulgui no gruñas… - Sakura se fue a buscar la pamela

- Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Eh? ¿Aprendiste la lección?

- _Vieja bruja, te voy a dar a ti lección, quieres devolverme a mi cuerpo, tengo que irme de aquí..._

- ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Quieres quedarte con ella, y te vas… Y vigila tu lenguaje, puedo leer lo que piensas…

_- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para volver a mi forma original?_

- Nada… - Sasuke la miró – Si no haces nada, verás como Sakura se casa con alguien a quien no ama y tú serás su mascota…

- _¿Cómo sabes su nombre?_

- Cosas mías…

_- Dime como volver a mi forma original... ¿Qué me tienen que dar un beso, a lo rollo, bella durmiente o que?_

- No, Sasuke, esto no es como lo cuentos de hadas… Solo te diré una cosa, cuando te des cuenta, tú ya no estarás y ella… - mirando a Sakura la cual ya venía con la pamela en la mano – Volverá a estar triste… Como la última vez…

Sasuke se quedó de piedra… ¿Cómo la última vez? Esa anciana sabía cosas, pero no se las quería decir…

- Muchas gracias, jovencita.

- De nada. Nos vemos – decía muy amable Sakura

- Si, nos veremos. Adiós – y la anciana se fue

- ¿Qué, Pulgui? Nos vamos para casa

_- Cuando te ves cuenta tú ya no estarás y ella volverá a estar triste... Como la última vez..._

* * *

_**¿LeS GusTó? spero q si**_

Graciass por los reviewss, me animan muxo :DD

Lo he hecho un poco mas largo q los otros, pero no mucho xd

bueno, nos vemoss :DD

Espero vuestros reviewss )


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Ya era de noche, Sakura se había quedado dormida en el sofá, y Sasuke estaba echado a su lado… Aún tenía en su cabeza lo que aquella anciana dijo, parecía fácil desde a fuera, pero el no lo comprendía…

**RIIIIING!! RIIIIIING!!**

Sakura se levantó de golpe al oír el teléfono, y fue corriendo a cogerlo…

- ¿Si? ¿Dígame? – dijo en tono de dormida

- Sakura, necesito que mañana estés a las 7:00 en el hospital ¿Esta bien?

- Si, no se preocupe, Tsunade-sama

- Vale. Adiós.

Sakura colgó y bostezó, miró la hora 4:30 ¿Cómo podía llamar tan tarde? Si se acostaba ahora dentro de nada se levantaría, pero bueno algo dormiría, y así lo hizo se fue a dormir, dejando olvidado a Sasuke en la planta baja…

* * *

Piiiiiii piiiiiiiii piiiiiiii

- Maldito despertador, maldita sea, maldito hospital, maldita mañana…

Sakura se levantó no de muy buen humor, que digamos, y se metió en el baño y de ahí salió con unos piratas blancos, una blusa roja y una manoletinas, bajó a desayunar, le puso comida a Sasuke, ya que no estaría en toda la mañana, y se fue dejando a Sasuke otra vez solo…

* * *

Sakura caminaba de aquí para allí en el hospital, no le dejaban ni un momento para descansar, sus pies la estaban matando, estaba cansada, se había duchado esta mañana y estaba sudando como un cerdo…

Cuando por fin, terminó su turno, estaba a punto de salir de su despacho cuando entró Tsunade…

- ¿Sucede algo, Tsunade-sama?

- Sakura, eh… no tranquila, es que necesito que lleves unos pergaminos a la aldea de la arena lo más rápido posible y vuelvas lo más rápido posible, así que no entretengas ha hablar con nadie… - Sakura asintió y se acordó de su adorado perro

- Pero, ¿Qué haré con Pulgui? Los días que este yo fuera…

- Que se lo quede Naruto…

- ¬¬… Se lo dejo a el, y al día siguiente ya esta muerto… No se acordaría de darle de comer, ni de ir a pasear, se reiría de el todo el tiempo…

- Pues…

- Quédaselo usted… - Tsunade se iba a negar pero Sakura le rogó con la mirada

- Esta bien… - se dio por vencida – Te vas hoy, cuando tengas todo recogido pasas por mi despacho y me dejas a Pulga y lo cuido…

- ¡Se llama Pulgui!

- Pues así, Pulgui… Venga, ¡Ves!

* * *

Sakura llegó a su casa, y Sasuke estaba aburriendose como nada, pensó que con Sakura se divertiría más, pero no fue eso lo que ocurrió…

- Pulgui, ahora iremos al despacho de Tsunade-sama y te quedarás allí mientras yo haga una misión, no tardaré mucho, ¿Entendido?

- _"¡¡Qué?? Joder... Me voy a aburrir más, quiero volver a ser como antes..."_

Sakura cogió la correa y fue caminando con el perro hasta el despacho de la hokage… Cuando llegó…

TOC-TOC

- Adelante…

- Tsunade-sama, estoy lista, le dejo aquí a Pulgui… - Tsuande asintió

Le dio los pergaminos y Sakura se fue como un cohete a la aldea de la arena… Sasuke estaba en el despacho observándolo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, pero, aún así, lo recordaba, se fijó en Tsunade le estaba mirando de una forma extraña…

- _Vaya forma de mirarme... Como si fuese un extraño..._

- Un extraño no eres pero un traidor si…

Sasuke se alarmó, giró rápidamente el cuello pero vio a Tsunade centrada en unos papeles y leyendo no se que, había sido su imaginación, las ganas que tenía de volver a ser como antes, seguro que había sido eso…

- _Que aburrimiento... _– Sasuke se acercó a la ventana – _Cuanto tiempo sin ver Konoha... antes estando con Sakura no lo he pensado pero... Había olvidado un poco como se estaba aquí viviendo... _

- ¿Y por qué no vuelves?

Sasuke se volvió a girar y esta vez vio a Tsunade mirándolo, apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda, con su cuerpo girado mirando hacía el, estaba claro, Tsunade podía saber lo que el pensaba, ¿Pero como? Sasuke no cabía en su asombro…

- Cuanto tiempo, Uchiha Sasuke…

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

_¿Os GusTo? :)_

**Gracias por lo reviewss :D me animan muchoo,!!**

_Nos vemoss,!!_

**Dejen reviewss,!! :D**

**Cuidense**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

- Cuanto tiempo, Uchiha Sasuke…

- _Pero... ¿Cómo?_

- Jeje… - se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana – la primera vez que te vi, lo sentí, sentí algo extraño contigo… Estuve pensándolo y lo noté, hice unas cosas, y estas de esta forma, pero no por ningún jutsu… No se porque estás así…

- _Una bruja me lo hizo con magia negra, dijo o algo así..._

- ¿Una bruja? Pues es raro… ¿Qué pasó?

- _Nada, dijo que un amor me estaba esperando y al día siguiente estaba en Konoha y me encontró Sakura, y ayer me la encontré y no me dijo como volver a mi forma original..._

- Yo haré todo lo posible, para que vuelvas a ser como antes… Pero no creas que te dejaremos otra vez irte de Konoha…

- _Si tú lo dices... _

Las horas pasaron lentas, Sasuke, se durmió en el frío suelo y Tsunade se durmió en la mesa con todos los papeles…

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta del despacho, Tsunade se levantó de golpe, se limpió la baba que le había caído mientras se había dormido, y Sasuke se puso de pie del susto que le dio, miró a Tsunade y vio que también la acababan de despertar…

- Eh… si adelante… - dijo Tsunade con voz firme

Entra Shizune

- Tsunade-sama, Sakura ha vuelto y mientras volvía se encontró con algo poco agradable… - dijo Shizune

- Dile que venga a mi despacho, ¡Ahora!

Shizune salió del despacho y Tsunade pensó en voz alta…

- Que se debe haber encontrado Sakura…

-_ Seguro que una tontería, ¿Qué crees que se debe haber encontrado?_

- Sasuke, ella ha cambiado, no creo que le importe lo que piense un perro, porque si supiese quien eres, no se si te cuidaría tan bien…

Sasuke iba a contestar pero llamaron a la puerta y Tsunade dijo un "pasa". Entró Sakura con ropa en la mano… esa ropa…

- Sakura, ¿Qué es… - no pudo acabar de preguntar

- Es la ropa de Sasuke… - dijo en tono firme

- ¿Dónde la encontraste?

- Pues en…

**Flash back…**

Una pelirosa, saltaba de árbol en árbol, sonriendo, la misión había sido un éxito, tenía ganas de llegar a Konoha…

Paró un momento a descansar, cuando escuchó agua, fue hacía aquella dirección y vio un río, se le iluminaron los ojos, quería bañarse… Se quitó la ropa, la dejó cerca del río, y se bañó, estuvo en paz, hasta que escuchó unos gritos…

- ¡¡ Suigetsu!! ¡¡Has encontrado a Sasuke-kun?? – gritaba una mujer, con lentes y morena

- _¿Sasuke? _– pensó Sakura

Sakura se escondió detrás de una piedra, ocultando su chakra, para que no la descubrieran…

- ¡¡Karin!! Alo mejor ha vuelto a Konoha…

- Pero… si dijo, que no quería volver, primero era su venganza y luego ya lo pensaría que hacer…

- Pues no lo se, alo mejor ha ido solo a buscar a Itachi…

- No creo, Sasuke no creo que se haya ido así como así…

- Tu siempre, intentando que Sasuke quede bien, Juugo…

- Venga vamos a seguir buscándolo… - dijo Karin

Y los tres se separaron…

- _No saben donde esta Sasuke-kun, ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si ahora esta muerto? _– preguntas así se metían en la cabeza de la pelirosa

Sakura se vistió, y fue ahora andando hacía Konoha, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que piso ropa, se le entrelazaron los pies y cayó al suelo…

- Pero que demonios…

Se quedó estática, esa era la ropa de Sasuke, la cogió y la comenzó a mirar, parecía como si hubiese sido abandonada hace unos dos o tres días… La cogió y se dirigió a Konoha lo más rápido posible…

**Fin del Flash back**

- Deja la ropa aquí…

- ¿No piensa hacer nada, Tsunade-sama?

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos el es un traidor?

- Podría estar en peligro, ¿No se da cuenta?

Tsunade se levantó de golpe y dio un grande golpe en la mesa, haciendo que Sakura se asustará…

- Sakura, ¡Deja de pensar en el! ¡Ya no esta aquí! ¡Admítelo! ¡El se fue para siempre! – Sakura miraba a su maestra con ganas de llorar, y Tsunade le dijo algo que la dejó destrozada - ¡El no te quiere!

Sakura se quedó parada, mirando el suelo, es cierto, el no la quería ¿Por qué molestarse demasiado por el? Sakura, se dio la vuelta cogió a Sasuke en brazos, y salió del despacho, y se dirigió a su casa, con cara de tristeza pero sin una sola lágrima…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ... **_

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que os haya gustado **

**Gracias por los reviews :D**

**Me animan mucho,!!**

**Bueno… nos vemos,!!**

**Dejen reviewss,!!**

**Cuid****ense**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Llegó a la puerta de su casa, se quedó unos momentos a fuera, entró dejó a Sasuke dentro y ella se fue corriendo solo ella sabe donde… Sasuke aunque no lo pareciera estaba preocupado, tenía que saber donde había ido…

- _Sasuke, piensa, como puedo salir de esta casa, la ventana esta abierta, podría salir y buscar a Sakura..._

Sasuke salió por la ventana, saltó al pequeño jardín que esa casita tenía, y comenzó a buscar a Sakura, sin resultado alguno, tenía las patas cortas y no sabía que hacer…

- _Haber, soy un perro, ¿Cómo puedo encontrar a Sakura? Los perros que hacen para buscar algo... Siguen su rastro... Sakura huele a aroma de cerezos, tendré que seguir ese olor..._

Sasuke oliendo encontró el aroma de Sakura, débilmente pero lo encontró, lo siguió y allí estaba Sakura… en la banca sentada, con las manos en sus piernas, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, hasta que sintió a algo moverse, giró su cabeza y vio a su adorado perro…

- ¿Pulgui? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sasuke se acercó a ella, y esta lo cogió - ¿Estás preocupado?

- _No, yo no estoy preocupado, solo que dejaste la ventana abierta y salí, pero yo no estoy preocupado..._

Sakura puso a Sasuke en sus piernas… De repente Sasuke sintió agua en su cabeza, eran gotas, pero no estaba lloviendo solo podía ser una cosa… Se giró y vio los hermosos ojos verdes de la pelirosa, llenos de lágrimas…

- _Esta llorando... Yo creo que mucho ha aguantado..._

Sasuke se giró mirándola a la cara, Sakura miró al perrito, y este la miraba como preguntando que le pasaba con la mirada…

- Pulgui… le echo de menos… he encontrado su ropa en señal que pudiera estar cerca y Tsunade-sama me dice que el se fue para siempre… soy muy ilusa, se perfectamente que el jamás e quiso… Pero yo siempre tuve una esperanza… - intentando ocultar su llanto – Y la gente tiene razón, el… el no me quiere… dudo que se acuerde konoha, de Naruto, de su hogar o de… mí…

Sakura abrazó a su perrito, y este solo se dejó abrazar por la pelirosa…

- _A simple vista, parece que hayas cambiado, haces como si todo fuera bien, sonríes para ocultar tus lágrimas... Y eso ¿Por qué? No lo se..._

Sakura seguía llorando en silencio, abrazada a Sasuke, estuvo mucho rato así… Hasta que se tranquilizó… Dejó a Sasuke en el suelo, ella se levantó se secó las lágrimas… E hizo una promesa, al viento y a Pulgui…

- No volveré a llorar… llorando no se soluciona nada, prometo que no volveré a llorar…

Sasuke miró a la pelirosa, el supuso que la antigua Sakura hubiera estado llorando hasta que hubiese amanecido pero ella… ella había cambiado y Sasuke lo supo aquella noche…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó un poco más animada… Cogió un albornoz y una toalla pequeña y se fue a la ducha… Estuvo bastante tiempo en la ducha pensando en sus cosas…

- _Últimamente le echo más de menos... pero ahí que olvidar, supongo ¿No? Ojala el estuviera aquí... Suerte que ayer Pulgui, vino donde estaba... Un momento... ¿Cómo pudo salir de casa? Por la ventana si, pero es demasiado raro... Pulgui es diferente a todos los perros... Ahí algo en ese perro que no cuadra mucho..._

Salió de la ducha se puso su albornoz, y se rodeo la toalla pequeña en el pelo… Se fue a su habitación en la cual estaba Sasuke, intentando bajar de la cama, pero no se atrevía, cuando bajó se dio una ostia contra el suelo, eso a Sakura le resultó extraño…

- _¿Y eso? Eso si que es raro... Los perros saben bajar y subir de la cama o subir escaleras también... Inner Sakura: ¡¡Este perro es muy raro!! Sakura: ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? Inner Sakura: ¬¬_

Sakura se quitó el albornoz y la toalla pequeña… Se giró un momento para Sasuke y lo vio cerrando los ojos e intentando caminar con los ojos cerrados…

- _¿Y eso? ¿Pero que hace? Es como si tuviera vergüenza en verme desnuda o algo así..._

Sakura se vistió, se puso una falda tejana y una camiseta de manga corta amarilla, y unos zapatos… Cogió a Sasuke ya que este seguía con los ojos cerrados, cosa que extrañaba mucho a Sakura…

- Pulgui, ya puedes abrir los ojos… Que no se porque los tienes cerrados…

- _Porque soy un hombre... Soy Sasuke... No se como saldré de todo esto..._

* * *

Sakura salió con Sasuke a dar una vuelta, Sasuke iba sin correa y lo que extrañó a Sakura era que iba a su lado y no se separaba de ella…

- _Que extraño... Lo que quiere un perro es libertad... Y siempre que va ha hacer sus necesidades, mira para todos lados observando algo y hace sus necesidades... Que raro..._****

Sakura iba a entrar al supermercado para comprar algo de comer, cuando en la salida se encontró a Tsunade, con una botella de sake…

- ¿Eh? Hola, Sakura…

- Hola, Tsunade-sama…

- ¿Vais a pasear?

- Si estamos por aquí, ahora compraré algo… - Sakura ató a Sasuke en una farola – Bueno, Tsunade-sama, nos vemos, Pulgui, no hagas nada malo. Adiós… - y se adentró al supermercado

- _Oye, ¿No sería mejor decirle a Sakura quien soy?_

- No, si te das cuenta sufre por ti… Y si sabe que tu eres un perro, se pondrá contenta… Y cuando vuelvas a tu verdadera forma, sé que te volverás a ir… Y, yo, no podría volver a soportar ver a Sakura mal, otra vez…

Dentro del supermercado, Sakura estaba en la fila y vio a Tsunade hablar con su perro, cosa que le resultó extraña…

- _¿Tsunade-sama está hablando con Pulgui? No creo... ¿No?_

A fuera del supermercado…

- Bueno, Sasuke, sé un buen perro…

- _Investiga para que pueda volver a ser humano..._

Tsunade se fue, y Sakura salió del supermercado, desató a Sasuke, y se encaminaron para su casa…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Espero q os haya gustado y gracias por los reviewss me animan :DD**

**Dejen reviewsss,!!**

**Cuid****sense**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

_- Joder, hace tres horas que Sakura me dejó en casa y ella se fue a saber donde, ¿y si esta llorando otra vez? No, no creo, dijo que iba a ver a Naruto... Haber... Que puedo hacer... Encima tengo hambre..._

Sasuke escuchó abrirse la puerta de la casa, y entró Sakura, con cara pensativa… Hizo la comida y le puso comida a Sasuke, Sakura seguía en su mundo, estaba pensando en algo en concreto…

**Flash back…**

TOC-TOC

- ¿Dónde diablos estás, Naruto?

Sakura tocó la puerta más fuerte, haciendo que la gente que pasara por ahí se la quedará viendo…

- Ya voy… ya voy…

Se escuchó dentro de la casa del rubio, Naruto abrió la puerta, con cara de enojado y de sobado, Sakura le acababa de despertar…

- ¿Sakura-chan? – bostezó - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- ¿¿Temprano!! Bueno da igual, te quiero hablar de algo muy urgente…

- ¿Cuánto de urgente?

- Pues… Eso que importa… ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro… - y se echó a un lado haciendo paso a Sakura, que entró y se quedó estática con lo que vio

- Naruto, ¿Cuánto haces que no limpias tu casa?

- La limpié ayer, creo…

- Bueno… como sea… ven, tengo que hablar contigo…

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura-chan? – dijo mientras se sentaba en frente de Sakura

- Verás… es que Pulgui, es un perro raro… - Naruto la miró incrédulo – Joder, haber, es que parece como si no fuera un perro… ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu perro no es un perro?

- No se si es una persona o no, pero, lo que si sé, es que no parece un perro normal y corriente…

- ¿Y que te hace pensar todo esto?

- Pues por ejemplo; cuando salgo de la ducha voy con albornoz y el esta en mi habitación, voy hacía mi habitación y cuando me ve que me quito el albornoz y me quedo desnuda el cierra los ojos e intenta caminar hacía la puerta con los ojos cerrados, como si tuviera vergüenza y respeto verme desnuda… Por favor que es un perro, y a los perros no le importan esas cosas…

- La verdad es que es un poco raro… pero bueno… no creo que sea para pensar que es raro

- También ahí más cosas, cuando hace sus necesidades en la calle, se esconde para hacerlas y mira para todos los lados haber si alguien le mira o no… eso también es muy raro…

- Si eso también es bastante raro… Pero, eso es porque es pequeño…

- Bueno y también Tsunade-sama, hoy me la encontré y dejé a Pulgui a fuera, yo estaba dentro y estaba en la cola del supermercado, y ella estaba hablando con Pulgui, ¿Eso también es normal, no?

- Esa vieja pasa demasiado tiempo en su despacho… Tres cosas solamente…

- También hay otra cosa… - Sakura se puso más seria y dudó – Nada, Naruto, déjalo, gracias por escucharme me tengo que ir…

- Pero, Sakura-chan… - Sakura se paró en la puerta y esperó a que Naruto hablara – Cuando quieras, me lo cuentas lo que me ibas a decir…

Sakura asintió y salió de la casa de Naruto…

**Fin del flash back…**

Sasuke miraba a Sakura, como tenía entre sus manos el vaso lleno de coca cola, y la mirada fija en la pared pensando en algo…

- _La verdad es que se ha vuelto mucho más hermosa que antes... _– Sasuke movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – _Ser un perro me afecta..._

Sasuke volvió a fijar su vista en Sakura, y esta le estaba mirando fijamente, dejó el vaso de coca cola en la mesa, se sentó en el suelo de rodillas, quedando en frente del perro, y lo miró detenidamente, Sasuke la miraba sin comprender… Sakura de un momento a otro soltó un soplido y se apoyó en la pared, aún sentada en el suelo… Y miró a Sasuke que este aún la estaba mirando…

- ¿Qué tienes de raro, Pulgui? Hay algo en ti, que no es normal…

Sakura echó otro soplido se levantó y comenzó a recoger lo que había encima de la mesa…

* * *

Naruto estaba echado en el sofá viendo la televisión, la serie que estaba viendo, en esos momentos estaba en anuncios, estaba pensando en lo que le dijo el día anterior Tsunade y en como había tenido que mentir hoy a Sakura, eso lo había echo sentir mal…

- Aún no me puedo creer lo que me dijo ayer la vieja…

Flash back…

- Naruto, te he llamado, para comentarte algo… Y no quiero que digas nada ni a nadie, que no lo vayas soltando por ahí ni nada, y sobretodo que no lo sepa Sakura, aunque cada vez que la veas se lo tengas que contar no se lo digas nunca, ¿Entendido?

- ¡¡Esta bien!! ¿Dime que pasa vieja? Que es eso tan importante que me tenías que decir…

- Primero de todo no me llames vieja… Y segundo no seas impaciente…

- El otro día Sakura encontró la ropa de Sasuke cerca de Konoha y escuchó una conversación de "hebi" en la que decían que Sasuke había desaparecido…

- Entonces… ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a buscarle

- No hará falta eso…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Esta aquí el? ¡¡Que me estás intentando decir con eso, vieja!!

- ¿Te acuerdas del perro que tiene Sakura?

- Si, ¿Pero a que viene eso ahora?

- Sasuke es ese perro… - Naruto no sabía que decir, le había pillado por sorpresa que le dijera eso – Continúo… El otro día Sakura se fue a una misión y me dejó al perro y ese perro es Sasuke puedo comunicarme con el, y puedo saber lo que piensa… Y el cuando vuelva a ser persona, se irá a matar a su hermano, por eso no quiero decirle nada a Sakura porque se hará ilusiones y cuando el vuelva a ser persona, se irá… Y no quiero volver a ver a Sakura sufrir, ¿O tu si?

- Comprendo… Ahora que lo tenemos en la aldea… Y se volverá a ir sin que yo pueda hacer nada… - Naruto apretó los puños

- No es tu culpa, Naruto. No se si el cuando se vaya, volverá algún día… - Naruto cerró los ojos – Retírate, Naruto – Naruto se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a salir del despacho una voz lo paró – No digas a nadie nada, ni sobretodo a Sakura

- No se preocupe, no quiero ver a Sakura otra vez llorar… - dicho esto salió del despacho

**Fin del Flash Back…**

- Creo que me voy a ir a dar una vuelta…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**¿¿Reviewss??**

_Nos vemoss :DD_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

- _"Ese perro no es normal... ¿Será algún tipo de extraterrestre? No, no lo creo... Inner Sakura: Alo mejor es nuestro príncipe azul que si le damos un beso será persona... Sakura: Sigue en tu mundo... Ese perro... ¿Y si es una persona? ¿Podría ser, no? Inner Sakura: Alo mejor lo conocemos... Sakura: Puede ser... Tenemos que descubrirlo... Tengo una idea..._

Sakura se levantó del sofá y subió hasta su habitación… Sasuke miró como se iba y se quedó atónito…

- _¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que vivo con Sakura? La verdad es que he descubierto muchas cosas suyas..._

Sasuke escuchó pasos, y vio entrar a Sakura por la puerta del comedor con una minifalda muy cortita para el gusto de Sasuke y un jersey demasiado provocativo, era un top que solo cubría la parte de los pechos, era de color negro, y unos zapatos de tacón…

- ¿Me veo bien, Pulgui?

- _¿Qué si te ves bien? Mira esas piernas y... ¿Pero que digo? Si le queda bien y punto... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? Ya basta, aparta la vista, no la mires... _

- _"Perfecto, tengo su atención esos ojos que pone son de personas... Inner Sakura: ¿Cómo? Sakura: Cuando sales a la calle y vas provocando los tíos te miran con deseo y mira como me esta mirando Pulgui... Inner Sakura: Tienes razón..."._

- Bueno, ahora me pondré colonia y para **mi** cita… - dijo remarcando la palabra mi

- _¿Cita? ¡¡Cita?? ¿¿Qué cita?? No será con el imbécil de Sai, ¿No? Sakura ni se te ocurra... Tú eres mí... Digo que tú eres demasiado para ese tío..._

Sasuke bajó del sofá y se acercó a Sakura, iba como una lapa enganchado a Sakura… La pelirosa cogió a Pulgui y lo dejó en el sofá…

- Volveré dentro de un rato…

Sakura se levantó y fue hacía la salida, Sasuke estaba estático no sabía si ir detrás de ella o no… Pero escuchó la voz de Sakura…

- Ay… Para Sai… Aquí no… Espera que entremos en mi casa y vamos a mi cuarto…

Sasuke al escuchar eso, saltó del sofá y fue hacía la salida corriendo al máximo y cuando llegó, vio a Sakura apoyada en la puerta, cerrada, de brazos cruzados y mirando al perro de manera acusadora…

- Pulgui… ¿Qué raro que hayas venido, no?

- _Ay, ay, ay... _

- Te pillé… ¡Tu no eres un perro! – decía mientras le señalaba con el dedo, cabreada

- _Sería demasiada coincidencia si supiera que soy yo..._

- Sé que no eres un perro, y por mis datos creo que me conoces... ¿Quién eres? – Sasuke permanecía quieto sin saber que hacer - ¿No lo dices? Ningún tío se resiste a esto…

- _¿Qué va ha hacer? No para Sakura, para, luego te puedes arrepentir, ¿Qué hago?_

Sakura se quitó el top dejando ver su sujetador rosa pastel y luego se quitó la falda quedando en ropa interior… Luego se acercó a Sasuke, este por inercia dio tres pasos hacía atrás… La ojiverde cogió a Sasuke y lo puso delante de sus pechos… Sasuke cerró los ojos… Sasuke sintió como iba para bajo pero sin tocar el suelo, abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura arrodillada y muy triste…

- Lo siento, Pulgui…

Dejó a Sasuke en el suelo y fue corriendo a su habitación, cerró la puerta con ganas se puso un vestido rojo un poco más arriba de las rodillas y se asomó a la ventana y comenzó a mirar el paisaje…

- ¿Tanto te echo de menos? ¿Cómo para creer que eras un perro? – susurró para si misma

Sakura seguía mirando por la ventana, vio a Naruto y Hinata cogidos de la mano, sonrió y supuso que ellos estaban saliendo, que por fin el idiota de Naruto se había dado cuenta…

La pelirosa bajó las escaleras y vio a Sasuke dormir en el sofá… Cogió las llaves de la casa y salió a dar una vuelta…

* * *

Iba caminando por las calles, no había casi nadie, llegó a un parque y se sentó en un banco que estaba bajó la sombra de un árbol… Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de una presencia que se acercaba a ella…

- Hola… - escuchó una voz de anciana y levantó la vista

- Hola, usted es la mujer del otro día…

- Si, niña, si… - se sentó al lado de Sakura - ¿Estás un poco triste, no?

- Más o menos… Pero eso ahora no importa…

- Oye niña… - dijo mirando fijamente a la pelirosa – Cree en lo que tu corazón te diga y acertarás… Si piensas eso, piénsalo y descúbrelo, hasta que algo te demuestre que estás equivocada o estás en lo cierto…

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero cuando levantó la vista la anciana había desaparecido de su vista… ¿Habría sido una ilusión? Pero… las palabras de aquella mujer tenían algo de sentido…

* * *

- _Me aburro... Llevo todo el día durmiendo... Esto si que es una vida de perros..._

- Hola, Uchiha Sasuke…

Sasuke se giró de golpe y miró con odio a la persona de aquella voz…

- _Devuélveme a mi forma original, vieja bruja..._

- ¿Qué son esos modales? – se sentó en el sofá – Acabo de hablar con Sakura… Es una chica muy hermosa para que la dejes escapar, ¿No?

- _Y a ti que te importa mi vida... Sakura a mi no me importa... Me da igual lo que haga con su vida... Yo solo quiero mi venganza cumplida... Sakura es una niña molesta y débil..._

- Que malo eres… Pero en fin… - se levanta del sofá – Cuando te des cuenta será tarde para decirlo… Pero bueno, como eres tan cabezota ¿Qué te voy a decir yo? A mi me dará pena la chica, porque veo que a ti no te importa esa chica… Y mira que ella te tiene presente siempre… Nos vemos. Uchiha.

La anciana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de la casa de la pelirosa… Sasuke se quedó pensativo otra vez con las palabras de aquella anciana que resonaban en su cabeza como si el tuviera culpa de algo… O al menos el se sentía culpable…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**¿LeS GusTo?**

_Spero q si_

**Dejen reviewsss,!!**

**Cuid****ense**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Sakura estaba sentada cuando gotas de agua comenzaron caer, no le dio mucha importancia, solo estaba chispeando, pero pronto comenzó a llover más fuerte e hizo que la pelirosa se levantara del banco y fue a su casa…

- Me voy a resfriar como no me de prisa… - se dijo mientras corría en dirección a su casa

* * *

- _¿Dónde se habrá metido? Y si esa vieja le a echo algo... No, no creo... Si no me lo hubiese dicho la vieja esa..._

Sasuke escuchó la puerta de la casa y fue a ver si era Sakura cuando la vio esta estaba empapada por la lluvia y con el vestido que tenía puesto estaba enganchado a su piel, remarcando todas sus curvas y su pelo enganchado a la espalda… Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Sakura estaba en ropa interior, se había quitado el vestido mojado y se había quedado en ropa interior, Sasuke al verlo cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta para no verla…

La pelirosa lo vio, pero no dijo nada, subió las escaleras y se metió en el baño… Estuvo bastante rato dentro del agua calentita… Salió de la bañera, y se puso un pantalón largo de pijama de color azul y una camiseta de tirantes azul… Se había puesto el pijama, porque con ese tiempo no habían muchas ganas de volver a salir…

Fue a su habitación y miró por la ventana, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte… Veía a la gente correr por toda Konoha, buscando un sitio para refugiarse de la lluvia o como ibana sus casas… También había gente a la que poco le importaba mojarse, iban andando tranquilamente… Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana concentrada hasta que sintió su barriga rugir…

- Vaya… parece que tengo hambre…

Buscó unas chanclas para no ir descalza por casa, cuando las encontró se puso unos calcetines y luego las chanclas, miró la hora 21:00, ya era hora de cenar…

- No me apetece hacer nada de cenar… ¿Qué podré coger?

Sakura antes de que pudiera bajar sonó su móvil, era un mensaje y era de Hinata:

"**Sakura, ¿Me puedes acompañar mañana a las 11:00 de la mañana a comprar un regalo?"**

Sakura contestó:

"**Si, a las 11:00, en la plaza, nos vemos, hasta mañana"**

Sakura dejó su móvil encima del escritorio y bajó al comedor, vio a Sasuke comiendo, miró por lo armarios hasta que se decidió y cogió unas patatas de bolsa, se fue a ver la tele mientras se comía las patatas, no echaban nada interesante en la tele, así que cogió unas películas que tenía ella y puso una película de miedo. Y se estaba comenzando a asustar mucho…

- Que miedo… - Sakura se tapó los ojos y se escondió debajo la manta

- _Como me gustaría abrazarla... Quiero decir para que no tenga miedo..._

Sasuke se subió al sofá y se puso al lado de Sakura, esta al notar la presencia del perro, se destapo la cabeza, cogió al perro y lo abrazó fuerte, Sasuke simplemente se dejó…

Cuando la película terminó Sakura apagó la tele, y aún con Sasuke entre sus brazos, cada vez lo apretaba más fuerte… Pensaba que le iba a salir el malo de la película detrás de algún pasillo de su casa…

Subió corriendo las escaleras, entró en su habitación y encendió rápidamente la luz… respiró hondo, el malo de la película no estaba en su casa… Dejó a Sasuke en su cama y ella fue al lavabo mirando a ver si había algo raro…

- _Quien diría que es ninja... Me gustaría abrazarla y decirle que no tenga miedo que yo estoy con ella... Me parece que me enamorado... Una chorrada, pero si me he enamorado..._

Sakura entró a su habitación apagó la luz, se metió en la cama y abrazó a Sasuke para no sentirse sola…

* * *

Los rayos de sol daban a su cara, ella por instinto apretó más los ojos, pero aún así le molestaban… Abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, se frotó los ojos, mientras bostezaba, estiró los brazos y se quedó mirando el techo, estirada en la cama, penando en nada…

Miró la hora 10:30, había quedado con Hinata a las 11:00, aún había tiempo… Un momento, ¿Las 10:30?

Sakura se levantó de golpe no tenía tiempo de ducharse, abrió su armario cogió unos tejanos que llegaban hasta la rodilla y una camiseta de tirantes azul cielo, unas converse negras, cogió las llaves de casa, se peinó un poco, se dirigió a su cama la hizo por si alguien venía a su casa que no viera la cama deshecha y salió disparada de su casa a la plaza donde había quedado con Hinata…

* * *

Sakura llegó a la plaza y vio que Hinata la estaba esperando, pero no le reprochó que llegó tarde…

- Hola Hinata… Llego un poco tarde…

- No importa, Sakura… Yo acabo de llegar hace nada…

- Bien, ¿Dónde vamos, Hinata?

- Tengo que comprarle un regalo a mi padre, me dieron el dinero mi familia y todos se escabulleron…

- Siempre te toca ir a ti a comprar regalos y todo…

- Si, bueno vamos, y luego podemos ir a dar una vuelta, ¿No?

- Si…

Las dos chicas fueron a comprar el regalo, y cuando Hinata se hubo decidido, fueron a dar una vuelta… Estaban muy animadas hablando de casi todo…

- Sakura, ¿Cómo esta Pulgui?

Sakura de repente se paró en seco, ¿Pulgui?, esta semana no estaba en su cama ni en casa… Notó que algo iba mal… Algo no cuadraba en eso…

- Sakura, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupándose su amiga

- Hinata, ya quedamos otro día, me tengo que ir…

Sakura salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, dejando a una Hinata muy preocupada… Sakura estaba volviendo a notar lo mismo que cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea… Llegó a casa abrió la puerta y comenzó a buscar a Sasuke por toda la casa no había rastro de él… Pero en su cama había algo… Se acercó y lo cogió…

- Es el collar de… Pulgui

A Sakura le comenzaron a caer lágrimas sin parar, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, abrazando fuertemente el collar de su perro…

- Haruno Sakura… Que ingenua eres… - esa voz era conocida para ella, la había escuchado un par de veces

Sakura se giró lentamente, aún arrodillada en el suelo, y fijó su vista en la persona que estaba a sus espaldas…

- Tú eres…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**¿LeS GusTo? **_spero q si_

Dejen reviewsss,!!

**Cuidense**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

- Tú eres…

- Si, niña…

- Eres la anciana del otro día… ¿Cómo… cómo has entrado… en… en mi casa? – preguntó mirando fijamente a la anciana (Lo siento, no es Sasuke xD)

- Eso no importa…

- ¿Qué no im… - no pudo terminar

- ¿No te preguntas dónde esta tu perro?

- ¿Mi perro? Es verdad… ¿Qué has hecho con él? Devuélvemelo, sino quieres ver las estrellas… - decía mientras acumulaba chakra en una mano

- Alto, jovencita… - Sakura la miro con el entrecejo fruncido – Tu perro…

- ¡¡Quieres decírmelo ya de una vez?? – dijo desesperada

- Esta bien… Tú tenías razón, tu perro no era un perro… Era una persona…

- ¿Cómo?

- Parece que nadie de tus amigos te había dicho nada…

- ¿Mis amigos? ¿Qué nadie me había dicho nada? ¡¡No te entiendo!!

- Que al perro al que tú llamabas "Pulgui" es una persona a la cual tú conoces…

- ¿Yo conozco?

- Mira, Haruno Sakura, volveré dentro de poco, y te lo explicaré todo… Pero alo mejor no querrás saber la verdad… ¿Quieres saberla?

- ¡Si! – de repente Sakura sintió como perdía el conocimiento

- Pues espera aquí, descansa tendrás una historia muy dolorosa… - y la anciana desapareció

* * *

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? - se mira el cuerpo – Soy humano… ¿Habrá sido un sueño?

- Uchiha Sasuke… No ha sido un sueño… Y te diste cuenta tarde, me parece a mí…

Sasuke se giró al escuchar aquella horripilante voz… Y se le pusieron los ojos rojos, había activado el sharingan…

- Parece que ya has decidido, ¿Cierto?

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó el joven Uchiha levantándose

- En efecto has elegido… No te volveré a molestar más… Ni a ti, ni a la pelirosa…

- ¿Sakura?

- Si, ese era su nombre… Ahora esta durmiendo, voy a irla a despertar debe saber la verdad…

- Volverá a sufrir si se la dices…

- Pero no puede vivir con una farsa siempre, ¿No? Telo dije volverá a sufrir, pero, decidiste que lo mejor era tu venganza… Ves rápido a la persona que tienes que matar esta cerca…

Sasuke vio como la anciana desaparecía… Pero de pronto sintió la presencia

- Cuanto tiempo, hermanito…

- Itachi… - Sasuke se giró y vio a la persona que más odiaba, y ahí comenzó una dura batalla entre los hermanos

* * *

Una pelirosa dormía tranquilamente en su cama, cuando algo la hizo despertar…

- Hm… ¿Cuándo me dormido? – preguntó rascándose un ojo y bostezando, mientras se sentaba en la cama, con las piernas estiradas

- Me das mucha pena…

- ¿Qué? – Giró la cabeza y vio a la anciana - ¿Por qué te doy pena?

- El ha vuelto a decidir la venganza…

- ¿Qué? – Sakura estaba comenzando a atar cabos - ¿Venganza? ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

- Si, niña, Sasuke ha sido el perro que has estado cuidando estos días… Y él ahora esta acabando con su venganza… Todos lo sabían, menos tú… Pregúntale al rubio o a la hokage, ellos lo sabían… Y decían que era porque ibas a sufrir… Pero las verdades tarde o temprano se acaban sabiendo… ¿No, crees? Ya no puedes hacer nada, Sasuke, ya no esta contigo… Te ha vuelto a abandonar… - y dicho esto la anciana desapareció

Sakura estaba mirando fija donde momentos antes estaba la anciana, arrugó las sabanas, mientras lágrimas recorrían la piel de la dulce pelirosa… No aguantó más, se levantó y salió de su casa corriendo… Corrió a quien sabe donde… Todos lo sabían, se dirigió a la oficina de la hokage, estaba enfadada, confusa y triste, y las lágrimas no paraban de recorrer su pálida cara…

Llegó a la oficina y sin picar, abrió… Haciendo que Tsunade y Shizune se asustaran… Y miraran a la pelirosa… Tsunade frunció el ceño…

- Sakura se tiene que picar antes de entrar… - se da cuenta de que sus hermosos ojos jades salen lágrimas sin control - ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?

- Usted… - decía entrecortada por el llanto - ¡¡Usted me mintió!! ¡Sasuke era… era mi perro y lo sabías, al igual que Naruto, todos lo sabían! ¡¡Y sin embargo no me dijeron nada!! ¡Y él se ha vuelto a ir! Ya no esta… Se ha ido a matar a Itachi… - Sakura no paraba de llorar, tenía ira por dentro

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Tsunade sin creerlo

- Eso no importa… ¡Me mintió! – dicho esto salió del despacho de Tsunade, sin ninguna dirección en concreto

Sakura se paró en frente de un lago… Lágrimas salían sin parar y no las podía evitar… Simplemente salían… Se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas, y hundió su cabeza en ellas… Llorando sin parar… De repente comenzó a sentir agua caerle encima suyo… Levantó un poco la mirada y vio que estaba lloviendo… Sonrió… El cielo también lloraba por ella… Sakura se levantó

* * *

- Tsunade-sama… ¿Qué piensa hacer?

- No podemos hacer nada… El Uchiha si quiere volver… Volverá… Y yo tengo fe en que volverá… Pero… Shizume… Hazme un favor…

* * *

Sakura se acercó a la banca donde años atrás la había dejado echada allí y se había ido… Lágrimas le volvieron a caer, se arrodilló delante de la banca y comenzó a llorar… Las pesadas gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella… Y ella sin saber que a pocos quilómetros había una batalla, entre el Uchiha mayor y el Uchiha menor…

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**¿LeS GusTó? **_Spero q si_

**Dejen reviewsss,!! **

**Cuid****ense**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Los primeros rayos de sol, daban a la cara de la pelirosa, abrió pesadamente los ojos sabiendo que solo había dormido tres horas, miró su ropa, estaba mojada de la lluvia de ayer, no se había quitado la ropa, ni si quiera había abierto la cama para dormir, nada mas llegar a su casa, se estiró en su cama y se durmió…

Se metió en el lavabo, se duchó, se puso su ropa habitual de ninja, salió de su casa y se fue al lugar de entrenamientos. Con toda su furia comenzó a entrenar, trozos de piedras volaban en aquel lugar. En un momento concentró chakra en su puño, le dio tan fuerte al suelo, que sintió como su puño se quejaba y perdía fuerza… Sakura no gritó simplemente cayó de rodillas y vio su puño ensangrentado y con mucho dolor…

- ¡¡Sakura-chan!! – gritó un rubio hiperactivo desde lejos

- ¿Naruto? – preguntó la chica para si misma

Alzó la vista y vio a su equipo 7 que la esperaban. Naruto hizo una seña para que ella fuera hacía él, pero antes de eso, vendó su puño, no le apetecía gastar chakra en curarse su puño…

- ¿Pasa algo, Naruto? – dijo de manera indiferente

- Sakura-chan, vamos, tenemos una misión

- Naruto, ¿Quiero saber por qué no me dijiste que Sasuke era mi perro?

- Sakura-chan eso no importa ahora

- Si que importa, no te importará a ti… ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme de esta manera?

- La vieja me lo pidió, pero ahora…

- Pero… - Sakura fue cortada por Kakashi

- Sakura, tenemos que ir al despacho de Tsunade-sama, tenemos una misión y no podemos perder tiempo

Sakura asintió y se dirigieron al despacho de Tsunade

* * *

- Hermanito, te has vuelto más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente

- ¡Cállate!

Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a su hermano, y sin que este pudiera reaccionar, le atacó con un chidori, que lo atravesó, haciendo que Itachi perdiera la vida… Sasuke sonrió había cumplido su venganza, pero había gastado demasiado chakra y estaba muy herido, sabía que pronto llegaría su fin, no estaba triste había ganado, había matado a quien asesinó a todo su clan, ¿Por qué debería estar triste? Pero algo había en su mente…

- Me hubiese gustado verte por última vez, Sakura…

Y cayó al suelo, inconsciente, quedando boca arriba y pensando en la única persona que quería ver, pero sabía que no volvería a verla… Ella debía ser feliz… Él solo quería ver una última sonrisa de la persona que lo amó y aún lo amaba, su querida pelirosa…

* * *

- Vais a ir a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha, según nuestros datos no estará muy lejos de aquí… Si no lo encontráis volver inmediatamente para la aldea, ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron

- Iréis dentro de media hora… ¡Retiraos!

Todos salieron del despacho de la hokage, y quedaron dentro de media hora en la salida de Konoha, y así todos se fueron a preparar las cosas…

* * *

- Falta el idiota de Naruto… - dijo Sakura esperando a que apareciera su amigo

- ¡¡Ya estoy aquí!! – gritaba un rubio hiperactivo a lo lejos

- Bien, ahora que estamos todos, quiero decirles que vayan con la mayor precaución, no sabemos con lo que nos podemos encontrar, y es mejor ir con cautela, eso va por ti, Naruto

- ¡¡Si yo siempre voy con cautela!! – gritó Naruto

- ¿Sabes lo que significa ir con cautela, verdad Naruto? – preguntó Sakura mirando de reojo al rubio

- ¡Claro!

- Pues eso, que no grites y no hagas ruido, ¿Entiendes?

- Si, Sakura-chan, no haré ruido…

- Muy bien, ¿Estáis listo? Adelante

El equipo 7 se adentró en el bosque, Sakura rezaba para que nada malo hubiese ocurrido… Iban muy rápido, hasta que notaron un chakra muy débil, que estaba disminuyendo cada vez más…

- ¿De quién es ese chakra? – preguntó Naruto mirando a su equipo

- _"Podría ser... Pero no creo, el es más fuerte... ¿No?" _pensó Kakashi a la pregunta que había echo Naruto

- ¿Podría ser Sasuke? – preguntó Sai de golpe sin que nadie se lo esperara

- ¿Qué dices, Sai? Sasuke aguantará – dijo muy seguro Naruto de sus palabras

- Sea lo que sea aceleremos el paso – dijo su sensei

Todos comenzaron ha acelerar el paso, nada bueno podía ocurrir, aún faltaba un poco y el chakra que sentían se iba disminuyendo cada vez más, ya pronto no lo sentirían… Vieron el final del bosque, de ahí sentían el chakra, aumentaron más el paso. Cuando llegaron al final del bosque, se quedaron en estado de shook.

Dos cuerpos, un cuerpo en el suelo sin vida… Y delante suyo otro cuerpo boca arriba, respirando con dificultad, y su chakra disminuyendo cada vez más, perdiendo la poca vida que le quedaba… Sakura no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos ¿Se estaba muriendo? Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no sabía que hacer, hasta que un grito la sacó de aquel estado

- ¡¡Sasuke!! – gritó Naruto, corriendo hacía el cuerpo de su amigo

- Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke esta perdiendo la vida, si no lo llevamos pronto, podría…

- No sé si llegará a tiempo… - dijo Kakashi pensando que hacer

- Hay que intentarlo – insistió Naruto

- Yo podría curarle algunas heridas y así podría llegar a la aldea y Tsunade-sama, curarle… - dijo Sakura, mirando a Kakashi

Kakashi solo la miró y asintió. La pelirosa se acercó al cuerpo del pelinegro, y Naruto se echó a un lado. Juntó sus dos manos, curándole las heridas que veía que eran muy profundas y dolorosas… No le quedaba mucho chakra y su puño se quejaba, pero, aún así estaba intentando curarle…

Sakura paró de usar chakra, sonrió y acto seguido cayó al lado de Sasuke, y oyó el grito de su amigo…

- ¡¡Sakura-chan!!

- Naruto, estoy cansada... Sasuke-kun esta bien - dijo con una sonrisa+

- ¿Y tu estás bien? - preguntó su amigo arrodillado al lado de la pelirosa

- Si, solo necesito descansar - Sakura cerró los ojos

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Sakura-chan!!

- Naruto, solo se ha desmayado, vivirá...

- Claro, Kakashi-sensei, ya lo sabía, usted, ¿No?

- Ya, ¿Y esas lágrimas?

- ¿Que lágrimas? - dijo frotándose los ojos

- Da igual... Venga, Naruto, cojamos a Sakura y a Sasuke y llevémosles a la aldea…Sasuke necesita ser atendido por Tsunade-sama, y Sakura necesita descansar, ¿Entendido?

Naruto asintió. Kakashi cogió a Sakura y Naruto cogió a Sasuke, y así se dirigieron a la aldea…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_

**¿LeS GusTo? **

**Pues el proximo que ponga sera el ultimo capitulo **

**Nos vemos en el proximo.**

**Dejen reviewss,!!**

**Cuid****ense**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaa :) solo una advertencia xD en este capitulo ahi lemon :) **

**Disfrutenlo,!!**

**CAPITULO 13**

- Señor Uchiha, no se debe mover, Tsunade-sama se lo dijo… - dijo una enfermera con miedo en su rostro

- Hmp

- ¡¡Sasuke te ordenado que vuelvas a la cama!! – entró Tsunade por la puerta con cara de enojo

Sasuke a mala gana volvió a su cama, hacía tres días que el había despertado, y ella, ella no se había dignado a ir a verle, según Naruto "estaba muy ocupada". Por eso quería salir de ese dichoso hospital…

- Tienes heridas que en un par de días se curaran

- Eso dijo cuando desperté… - dijo con algo de enfado en su voz

- ¡¡Teme!! – cierto rubio entró por la puerta, viendo como su amigo aún hacía esa cara de amargura - ¡¡He venido con Hinata-chan!!

- Ho… hola, Sasuke-kun… - dijo tímidamente Hinata, saliendo de detrás de el rubio

- Hmp – "contestó" Sasuke

- Teme, para de asustar a las pobres enfermeras, ellas no tienen la culpa de que Sak… - Naruto cayó al ver la cara de su amigo

- Bien, Sasuke, creo que mañana o esta tarde te podrán dar el alta – dijo Tsunade terminando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y salía por la puerta

- Hmp

- Teme, creo que eso de ser perro y no hablar…

- No lo recuerdes… - dijo el Uchiha recordando sus días de perro, con Sakura

- Naruto-kun… Yo… me tengo que ir… he quedado con… Sakura-chan… - dijo la última palabra aflojando su tono de voz

Sasuke al momento levantó la mirada, fijándose en la Hyuuga…

- ¿Quieres… qué… le diga algo… Sasuke-kun? – dijo tímidamente Hinata

- Hmp, no – dijo fríamente, tenía tiempo de quedar con sus amigas y no ir a verle a él, cada vez su furia aumentaba más

- Adiós Hinata-chan, nos vemos después, dale recuerdos a Sakura-chan

El rubio miró al pelinegro, que este tenía la mirada fija en la ventana… Naruto se sentó en la silla que había e hizo una sonrisa al ver a su amigo mirando a la ventana con el ceño fruncido y lo frunció más al notar que Naruto estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Y tu de que te ríes, dobe?

- Es que no todos los días se ve a un Uchiha enfadado porque una chica no lo ha visitado… - Sasuke apartó la mirada del rubio – cuando todas las chicas que se desviven por ti te han visitado… - Sasuke arrugó la sabana, con sus manos – Pero, tu quieres que una chica de pelo rosa y corto, ojos verdes, piel blanca, facciones finas, cuerpo deseado por todo hombre y algunas mujeres, y que su nombre comienza por "Sa-" y acaba por "-kura" te visite… - dijo el rubio sonriendo

Sasuke apretó los dientes, su amigo estaba siendo demasiado metiche e insoportable, y le estaban dando ganas de mandarlo a paseo, mientras tanto, el rubio seguía hablando, y el pelinegro se estaba cansando del rubio, que este no paraba de hablar de Sakura y Sakura…

- ¡¡Cállate ya dobe!! – explotó Sasuke

- ¿Te molesta que hable de Sakura? ¿O a caso te molesta que ella no este aquí? – Sasuke no dijo nada, solo miró la puerta de la habitación cuando se abrió y entró una enfermera

- Sasuke Uchiha, puedes irte ya, te hemos dado el alta – sonrió una enfermera

* * *

- Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no vas a visitarle al hospital? – preguntó la ojiperla, mientras veía a su amiga echada en la hierba con los ojos cerrados, Sakura no contestó se lo había dicho miles de veces - No tienes excusa, Sakura-chan – Sakura abrió sus ojos ante el comentario de su amiga – Es verdad… ¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿De que?

- Es que alo mejor no me recibe como yo espero… - se sentó en la hierba y bajó la mirada – Tengo miedo de que Sasuke siga con su indiferencia… - soltó un soplido

- Pero, Sakura-chan, tarde o temprano lo veras, ¿Cómo reaccionarás?

- No lo sé… - se echó en la hierba de nuevo – Alo mejor…

- No creas que te servirá de mucho… No podrás esquivarle siempre… Agún día te lo encontrarás… - Hinata miró el reloj ya que había quedado con Naruto - ¡Pero que tarde es! Sakura-chan, yo ya me tengo que ir, Naruto-kun me espera… - dijo con un tiñe de color rojo en sus mejillas, la pelirosa solamente sonrió - Hasta luego, Sakura-chan, a y una cosa más… - Sakura la miró – Seguro que lo ves pronto – Hinata le sonrió y se fue, dejando a Sakura confundida

La ojijade estaba echada mirando al cielo, estuvo allí un par de horas. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por las calles, necesitaba distraerse con algo. Pasó por delante de una tienda de ropa, la mejor cosa para distraerse era pelearse con una mujer por una prenda de ropa… Al cabo de un buen rato de pelearse, y comprar alguna cosa, salió de la tienda y se dirigió a su casa, se había distraído y no se acordaba de Sasuke. Cuando giró una esquina se encontró con un pelinegro bastante conocido para él que salía de una tienda de comida. La pelirosa se escondió y el corazón le comenzó a latir fuertemente. Respiró hondo, alguna vez tendría que encontrárselo, ¿No?… Giró la esquina y se acercó a él, con pies de plomo, quería y no quería ir… Se posicionó detrás de él, y con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte y la respiración entre cortada, se armó de fuerzas para hablar…

- Sasuke… - dijo en un hilo de voz

El pelinegro volteó la cabeza viendo a la persona que ocupaba su mente en todo momento, no había ido a visitarle al hospital y luego tenía la barra de hablarle…

- Hn – la pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior, él no había cambiado - ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó con mucha frialdad

- No, solo que me alegro de que vuelvas a… ser humano y que hayas… salido del hospital… - dijo apretando las bolsas que tenía en las manos

- Hmp, pero no has venido a visitarme al hospital… - la pelirosa se quedó muda ante esa respuesta, y el pelinegro al notar que ella no decía nada, la esquivó y pasó por su lado en dirección a su casa

- Es por eso que no te fui a visitar… - dijo la pelirosa en tono casi inaudible…

El pelinegro se paró, pero no se volteó, estaban los dos dándose las espaldas, ninguno se atrevía a mirarle la cara al otro…

* * *

- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¡No se oye nada!

- Naruto-kun espiar esta mal…

- Hinata-chan, nosotros estamos aquí por si sale algo mal, intervenir… ¡Oh! Esto se pone emocionante… - Naruto comenzó a mirar, y Hinata no pudo aguantar más y también comenzó a espiar.

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sakura apretó las bolsas, y se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar…

- Tenía… tenía miedo… a que siguieras tratándome indiferente… - apretó los ojos con fuerza preparándose para lo peor, así que decidió arreglarlo – Pero… no me hagas caso… - Sakura se volteó sonriendo, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, impidiendo el paso – Me alegro de que estés en Konoha… Se hace tarde tengo que irme…

Sakura comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa… Esperaba que el pelinegro le dijera algo como "Sakura no te vayas" o "Sakura quédate conmigo", pero eso son solamente ilusiones que quedan muertas… La pelirosa llegó a su casa, entró, dejó las bolsas a mala gana y se tiró en el sofá pesadamente…

* * *

- Hay que hacer algo, Hinata-chan… - la pelinegra asintió y se dirigió a casa de su amiga

* * *

**DING-DONG**

- Ya voy… - Sakura abrió la puerta, llevaba el pijama puesto, un pantalón muy corto y una camiseta de tirantes - ¿Hinata?

- Corre, Sakura-chan, tienes que venir…

- Pero, ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata, no hizo caso a la pelirosa y la jaló del brazo y la sacó de su casa y comenzaron a correr, Sakura solamente seguía a Hinata…

* * *

- Hinata, tengo frío, no me has dejado coger ni siquiera una chaqueta

- Lo siento… mira ahí – la pelirosa se volteó y no vio nada, y se giró a Hinata pero esta ya no estaba

- ¿Hinata? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Hinata? Mierda! ¿Dónde estás?... Si es una broma no tiene gracia… - Sakura se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a caminar, no sabía donde su amiga la había traído y tampoco donde estaba ella – Hinata, ya me has asustado sal de donde quiera que estés… - decía Sakura con miedo

Sakura iba caminando, aunque tuviera mucha fuerza, tenía miedo y mucho no le gustaba ir por ahí sola y si no podía ocultar quedaría todo por no estar ahí estaba oscuro y ella iba con zapatillas de ir por casa y un pijama de verano, y tenía frío. Daba pasos cortos, tenía mucho miedo, hasta que una mano le tocó el hombro…

- ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! ¡¡No me hagas nada!! ¡¡No tengo nada de valor!! – Sakura se agachó y se abrazó a si misma

- Sakura – esa voz era reconocida, giró un poco la cabeza y vio al pelinegro, mirándola

- ¿Sasuke?

Sakura sin pensárselo dos veces, se abrazó a él fuertemente, buscando protección, al instante se dio cuenta que se había abrazado a Sasuke y se iba a separa pero, Sasuke abrazó a Sakura, ella se extrañó, pero aprovechó el momento de estar algunos segundos con él. Ella necesitaba de él, y él necesitaba de ella…

- Tengo miedo… - dijo la pelirosa aferrándose más a él – Hinata me ha dejado sola y no sé donde esta…

- Hmp, esto es cosa de Naruto, también me ha dejado solo…

La pelirosa se separó un poco de él, mirándolo a los ojos, quería besar esos labios, pero, reprimió las ganas…

- ¿Nos vamos de aquí? – preguntó la pelirosa, separándose de él por completo

- Hmp, te acompaño a casa – Sakura iba a decir que no hacía falta, pero, al ver la mirada de Sasuke solamente atinó a asentir. Y dirigirse a su casa.

* * *

- Sasuke, gracias por acompañarme – le sonrió

- Hmp, de nada… - dijo mirando hacía otro lado

- Bueno, ya nos veremos… -Sakura se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero la voz del Uchiha la hizo parar… - Sakura…

- ¿Si, Sasuke? – dijo mientras se giraba y miraba al pelinegro que estaba cerca de ella

- Te necesito…

Sakura se quedó paralizada no sabía que hacer ¿Qué le necesitaba? ¿Qué quería decir eso? Estaba demasiado confundida… El pelinegro se acercó a ella, le puso una mano en su rostro y la besó. La pelirosa al instante le correspondió, rodeó sus brazos al cuello del chico, con miedo, y este la cogió por la cintura atrayéndola más a él… Cuando se separaron Sakura estaba ligeramente sonrojada y Sasuke sonreía…

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Sakura, a lo que Sasuke levantó una ceja - ¿Por qué me besas y luego eres indiferente hacía mí, Sasuke?

- Simple, no me viniste a visitar al hospital y no lo soportaba… - la abrazó – Sakura te necesito como a nada…No soportaría perderte…

- Sasuke-kun… - Sakura alzó la mirada, se puso de puntillas y le besó

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura estaban en el sofá de la pelirosa, abrazados y besándose… De pronto el Uchiha se puso encima de Sakura, besó sus labios, y fue bajando hasta su cuello, besándolo, se encontró con el molesto pijama y dio un pequeño gruñido que a la pelirosa le hizo bastante gracia… Sasuke le comenzó a subir la camiseta, pero Sakura lo paró…

- Sasuke-kun yo… - se sonrojó notablemente – Yo…

- ¿Eres virgen? – Sakura se sonrojó mucho y asintió – No pasa nada, puedo esperar…

- No es eso Sasuke-kun, es que me han dicho que duele…

- Te haré el menor daño posible… - Sakura sonrió y Sasuke siguió con lo que hacía

El pelinegro le quitó la camisa a Sakura, esta se sonrojó y se tapó con sus brazos, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, y le quitó los brazos suavemente, Sakura simplemente se dejó… El pelinegro se quitó la camiseta, la pelirosa al ver el torso desnudo de este se sonrojó… Alzó sus manos y lo acarició, su abdomen bien formado, sus brazos… Alzó la mirada y se chocó con la del pelinegro. Este se acercó a sus labios y los besó, Sakura desordenaba el pelo del azabache.

Sasuke bajó y comenzó a jugar, besar y mordisquear sus senos, mientras jugaba con uno, con una mano masajeaba el otro, haciendo que Sakura gimiera, sin poder aguantárselos, Sasuke bajó más y se encontró con su ombligo y jugó con él. Bajó un poco más y se encontró con el dichoso pantalón, lo fue bajando lentamente, se lo quitó y lo tiró por ahí.

Sakura en un descuido de Sasuke, se puso encima y comenzó a besar sus labios e hizo un recorrido de besos hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, le fue bajando el pantalón y cuando subió la mirada se encontró con su erección, lo que hizo que se sonrojara… Sasuke sonrió de lado y se posiciono encima de esta, se volvieron a besar. Y Sasuke le quitó la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba puesta. La pelirosa se sonrojó al ver la mirada de deseo y lujuria de Sasuke sobre ella, el pelinegro sonrió y se quitó los boxers, quedando los dos completamente desnudos. Sakura al notar que Sasuke se había quitado los boxers apartó rápidamente la mirada.

Sasuke se posicionó entre las piernas de la pelirosa y comenzó a penetrarla, Sakura cerró con fuerza los ojos, le estaba doliendo, Sasuke intentando calmarla, la besó mientras iba penetrándola, a Sakura se le escaparon algunas lágrimas y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke, el pelinegro se quedó un rato quieto, hasta que Sakura le dio una señal de que pudiera seguir y comenzó a embestirla cada vez más fuerte y más rápido. Hasta que llegaron al orgasmo y Sasuke se dejó caer encima de la pelirosa, tenían las respiraciones entrecortadas.

El pelinegro salió con cuidado de Sakura, se puso a su lado y la abrazó, esta colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, y así los dos quedaron dormidos… Pero antes de que Sakura se acabara durmiendo del todo, escuchó algo que la hizo sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo…

- Sakura, te quiero… - dijo en un susurro para que llegara a oídos de ella, esta sonrió con los ojos cerrados

- Y yo a ti también, te quiero, Pulgui… - dijo con una sonrisilla mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo, y Sasuke sonrió sin que nadie lo viera y se durmió

* * *

**Y este a sido el final de "Convertido en perro" xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviewss, me animaron mucho y me animaron a continuar :D**

**El proximo capitulo q ponga sera el epilogo :) no me tardare mucho pq ya lo tengo echo solo falta pasarlo al ordenador xD**

**Cuidense**


	14. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Su cama se movía mucho, como si alguien estuviera saltando encima. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, para comprobarlo y vio a su hija de ocho años, saltando en su cama. Su melena rosada se movía, mientras con sus ojos negros y expresión alegre, miraban a su padre.

- ¡¡Haruko, basta!! – gritó enfadado el pelinegro

- Pero… papá… - comenzó ha hacer pucheros

El pelinegro rodó sus ojos, no soportaba cuando su hija de ocho años hacia pucheros, y luego su mujer le echaba la bronca por haberla hecho sentir mal a su hijita… Sasuke tomó a su hija entre sus brazos y la abrazó mientras se recostaban en la cama, a punto de quedarse dormido…

- ¡¡Papá!! – gritaron los gemelos, entrando por la puerta

- ¿Por qué duermes con Haruko y con nosotros no?

Sasuke soltó un soplido…

- Dejar de quejaros… Si queréis venir aquí y dormir con nosotros… - dijo cansado y los gemelos se acostaron en la cama junto a su padre

Los gemelos, de diez años, un niño y una niña, los dos con el pelo negro, el niño, Nik, con ojos verdes y la niña, Kira, con los ojos negros. Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos, él solo quería dormir, había tenido una misión y estaba cansado…

- ¡¡Papi!! – gritó un niño de cinco años, idéntico a Sasuke en el físico pero en el carácter era igual que su madre

El pelinegro levantó la cabeza y vio a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos…

- Sasuke-chan, - si no le decía que durmiera con él podría estar llorando toda la semana - ven anda, ven a dormir nosotros…

Sasuke junnior sonrió abiertamente, y se metió en la cama junto a su padre. El pelinegro fue cerrando sus ojos, rodeado de sus hijos…

- Estáis de foto… - dijo una voz con arrogancia desde la puerta

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, y vio a su hija de quince años, la mayor, que es la viva imagen de su abuela, Mikoto, pero el carácter era idéntico al de su padre, fría, calculadora, arrogante y es la más orgullosa de todos sus hermanos.

- ¡Mikoto! Calla y ven con nosotros – dijo Haruko mirando a su hermana mayor

- Hmp – vio a su padre que hizo un gesto con la cabeza y acabó aceptando

Mikoto se acercó a la cama, y también, se acostó. Y así cada uno fue quedándose dormido, cada uno en sus sueños, y al fin Sasuke pudo dormir y descansar, como quiso de un buen principio.

* * *

La puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de cabellera rosa, ojos verdes y piel blanca… Entró, dejó el bolso en el perchero al igual que su abrigo, un poco extrañada porque no se sentía ninguna voz, discusiones de los gemelos, no se sentía nada… Estaba completamente en silencio… Vaya manera de recibirla dos días fuera por culpa del trabajo en el hospital que la necesitaban y su familia sin recibirla…

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Sasuke-kun? – nadie contestó

Sintió como le olían las piernas y se ponía a dos patas, agachó la vista y vio a su perro, recibiéndola alegremente. Sakura sonrió y se agachó a saludarlo, el perro a la única que hacía caso era Sakura, ya que Sasuke pasaba completamente del perro, y sus hijos lo utilizaban como un muñeco y él a la única que quería era a Sakura, porque era la única que lo trataba bien.

- Hola, Pulgui, ¿Dónde están todos? – Dijo acariciando a su perro, el perro movía la cola alegremente, estaba contento de tener su dueña con él – Parece que eres el único que me has venido a recibir – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el perro ladraba de felicidad

Sakura se levantó, miró por la planta baja y como no encontró a nadie, solo juguetes por el suelo y dibujos a medio acabar, se dirigió a su habitación, haber si allí encontraba a alguien. Abrió la puerta y vio a su adorable familia durmiendo en la misma cama. Sonrió para si.

Kira fue abriendo sus ojos negros, y vio a su madre en la puerta de la habitación. Mirándolos con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Mama!! – se levantó, pisando todo cuerpo que hubiera por allí, se abrazó a las piernas de su madre, hizo todos se despertaran y gruñeran un poco, y fijaran su vista en la figura que había en la puerta mirándolos

- ¡¡Mami!! – se levantó corriendo a abrazar a su madre

- ¡Sasuke-chan! – cogió a su hijo en brazos

- ¿Has visto, mama? Estamos de foto… - dijo Mikoto con frialdad

Todos sus hijos se levantaron y se abrazaron a sus piernas, menos Mikoto que se puso a su lado con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Venga, ¿Aún no hais comido, verdad? – Todos negaron – Pues a preparar la mesa y no quiero que nadie se escabulla - dijo advirtiendo a sus hijos para que no se libraran de preparar la mesa

Todos salieron de la habitación, no sin antes darle un beso a su madre, la pelirosa bajó a su hijo y este se fue corriendo a donde iban sus hermanos.

- Sakura… - dijo adormilado aún echado en su cama con los ojos entrecerrados

La pelirosa sonrió, se acercó a su cama, se acostó en el lado de su marido y se abrazó a él.

- ¿Qué tal, Sasuke-kun?

- Hmp, me has hecho falta en esta "siesta" familiar…

Sakura sonrió, y se incorporó un poco

- Vamos a preparar la mesa…

Sakura se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero sintió unos brazos en su cintura, rodeándola, la voltearon y besaron sus carnosos labios con desesperación…

- No me gusta que estés muchos días fuera de casa… Y encima que tengas que cuidar de ese Sai… - dijo a centímetros de los labios de Sakura

- Sasuke-kun, no solo tengo que cuidar de Sai y no soy la única que lo cuida, hay mucha gente y solo he estado dos días fuera… Había demasiado trabajo…

- Hmp, espero que ese Sai no te haya dicho nada… Porque sabe de sobra que tu eres mía… - dijo posesivo y volvió a juntar sus labios, y se besaron, pero fueron interrumpidos…

- ¡¡Puaaaaaaaaaaj!! ¡¡Hacer eso con la puerta cerrada o algo!! – dijo Nik contemplando la escena

- Es muy romántico, yo quiero que me volváis a contar vuestra historia – dijo Haruko empujando a Nik

- ¿Mami y papi se dan besitos en la boca? – preguntó un inocente Sasuke

- ¿Se dan besos como en las películas? – dijo Kira empujando al pequeño Sasuke

- ¡Hey! Enanos dejar de ver esas cosas que son cosas de mayores no para vosotros… - dijo empujando a sus hermanos menores fuera de la habitación

- La tata Mikoto también se da besitos en la boca con el hijo de el tío Naruto y la tía Hinata, ¿A que si mami? – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa inocente

Todo quedó en silencio, Mikoto se puso roja como un tomate, mientras Sasuke estaba rojo de ira y Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados ya que ella sabía la relación de su hija con el hijo de Naruto y Hinata, bueno todos lo sabían menos Sasuke por eso tenía miedo en como iba a reaccionar su marido.

- Mikoto, ¿Estás saliendo con el hijo del dobe y Hinata? – preguntó su padre aguantándose la ira que tenía

- Esto… pues… si… - Sasuke se acercaba a su hija – Mamá ayúdame…

- Mikoto, ya te dije que besarte con él delante de Sasuke-chan no era buena idea…

- Así que tu también lo sabías, Sakura… - Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos

- Si, pero…

- Primero me encargaré de ti, Mikoto… - se gira a la pelirosa – luego de ti, Sakura… Y si algún día veo al desgraciado que tienes como novio, lo mato… - dijo ahora mirando a su hija mayor

Mikoto comenzó a correr por la casa, mientras Sasukle la seguía. Y Sakura estaba en la puerta de la habitación, mirando la escena de su esposo y su hija.

- Mami… ¿Hice algo mal? – dijo un pequeño niño mirando con miedo a su madre

- No, cariño, que va… Tu no tienes la culpa, ya se las arreglaran ellos… - su hijo sonrió - ¿Vamos a preparar la mesa, Sasuke-chan? Ya que tus hermanos se han vuelto a escabullir

- Si – se acercó a su madre y levantó los brazos para que le cogiera

La pelirosa miró a su hijo, y lo cogió en brazos y se dirigió a la cocina, rezando para que Sasuke no se acordara de que también se encargaría de ella, sino esa noche sería muy larga y ella estaba muy cansada.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero q os haya gustado el epilogo **

**Y gracias a todos los q me mandaron reviewss,!! :):)**

**Cuid****ense**

**Reviewss,!!**


End file.
